Duel Japan
by Snow and Blossom
Summary: Kaiba calls all the greatest duelists in Japan for the biggest duel of their lives. Setting friends and siblings against each other, it may be the most intense thing they have ever faced. "He's dead." "No onii-san " Kaiba/OC/Bakura Pegasus/OC/Marik
1. Prologue: The Calling

Writer: Snow.

Duel Japan

Prologue

The Calling

"Perfect, I will find the rare hunters with this tournament." Seto Kaiba smiled; he would be the most powerful duelist. He would finally be able to beat that damned Yugi.

"Kaiba-sama, you have two visitors in the office. Should I send them up?" The voice of his secretary came from the intercom.

He sighed and responded that she send them up. Visitors? This was strange, very strange. He sat in his chair, waiting, this could never be good.

"Setoooooo… We're home honey!"

That voice, no, it can't be them. Oh God help me. The door flew open and I saw standing there the two people I had feared to see. Yuki Kyoto and Nai Hoshino.

"What's this I hear about you have a tournament you've started?" I twitched, that was what I was afraid of.

"Hush Nai, Kaiba-kun is under a lot of stress." I was tempted to smile but didn't. Some things never change, Nai was still crazy and Yuki was still Yuki. There were no correct terms to describe that girl.

"Welcome back Yuki, Nai. I didn't know you two would be home yet." I stood and sat on the desk, facing them, "You wish to enter the duel?" They nodded, "Very good. I think this will be very interesting."

I smiled and put both my arms through one of theirs, "Now tell me, it's been many years, we must catch up." I resigned myself to having to deal with them.

**A/N:** Hey, this is my sucky story that I am posting on this account. It was posted on Cbarbie92's account because I didn't want to put it one my page, I'm a coward.


	2. Maiden and Magician

Chapter 1

The Maiden and the Magician

"Hey Mai." Yugi said as the blond girl walked over.

"Look at all the kids here. This will be an easy tournament." Mai said with a smile.

"Not as easy as you think Mai Valentine, I want revenge for what you did to me at Duelist Kingdom."

"And I will be taking my revenge on you Yugi Mutou."

"Oh look, out of the woodwork comes the brats Rex Raptor and Weevle. What are you losers doing here?" Mai asked crossing her arms and staring down her nose at them.

"We were invited by Kaiba I'll let you know!" Rex yelled at Mai, "I will have my revenge."

"Hey look it's the Snow Maiden and the Dark Magician."

"I didn't know they would be here."

"They'll be the winners for sure."

"Not even Kaiba can beat them."

"Yuki look…" Said the taller girl with lavender air. She pointed at Yugi. "It's Yugi Mutou. Kaiba said this would be interesting."

"Yes, it shall be." The shorter girl walked over to Yugi and company, "Hello Yugi Mutou. I'm Kyoto Yuki and this is Hoshino Nai. Congratulations on your Duelist Kingdom win." Yuki said with a soft smile, Nai had bounced over, eagerly jumping around.

"Nice to meet you Kyoto-san, Hoshino-san.", Yugi said. "And thank you Kyoto-san. You watched Duelist Kingdom?" He asked shyly.

"My dear Yugi, they should have been there." Weevle said fixing his hair and smiling a little too brightly at Yuki and Nai. "They're only the best duelists in the world. Better than even Kaiba or Pegasus. They should have been the winners of Duelist Kingdom."

Yuki laughed with a smile at Weevil and Rex causing them both to glaze over more. "You're to kind, both of you. You are also very promising duelists. I hope we get to play each other sometime." Yuki winked at Weevil causing him to smirk triumphantly and glare at Rex.

"We would have been at duelist kingdom and the duel's for Japanese duelist but we had...family business to attend to." Nai was getting jumpy and beginning to hop from foot to foot as Yuki did the talking. She threw her arms over Yuki's shoulders and giggled as Yuki's pager began to buzz.

Yuki looked at it and frowned but smiled brightly when she looked up. "I'm sorry we have to go so soon, duty calls. I hope we can get together later." They both waved goodbye as they walked away and Yuki blew kisses to Rex and Weevil.

Nai skipped along side Yuki humming as she went. Yuki scowled and was tempted to smash her pager she pulled on her braid before throwing it over her shoulder. Stupid nervous habits, she was pulling on her dress and her hair.

Nai looked worried at Yuki "Your wrist bothering you?" Yuki smiled and shook her head "Heart still beating at a regular pace?" Yuki nodded again.

Her wrist had been broken as a child and she had metal rods there instead of bone and she had a pacemaker to keep her heart beating.

She looked at Nai, funny little Nai with her funny little ways. Actually Nai was older and taller but she had so much energy that she seemed little sometimes. Nai was very reliable and hardworking though, Yuki's best friend, even when she was teasing Yuki about being so short.

"I hope he's happy, he knows I'm not social unless I can help it." Yuki mumbled to herself. "He will pay later, for now, Nai let's go see what his majesty wants." They went off in search of Kaiba

**A/N:** Yes, so both chapters are up now, enjoy.


End file.
